The invention resides in an apparatus for foaming a liquid comprising an aerating device by which the liquid can be aerated, an outlet arrangement which is in communication with the aerating device via a conduit and a pump for transporting the aerated liquid from the aerating device to the outlet arrangement.
Such an apparatus is known for example from DE 10 2008 058 934 A1. In this known apparatus, a sieve is disposed in the outlet nozzle through which the already foamed liquid passes. In this way, large air bubbles contained in the foam are destroyed and, dependent on the mesh width of the sieve, small air bubbles are formed. With the small air bubbles a stable foam is formed.
Even though a high quality foam can be produced with the known apparatus the inventor considered the apparatus in need of improvement.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type referred to above which permits the manufacture of a high-quality stable foam.